


Change of Pace

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blindfolds, Kaz is just good at what he does, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “See, I’ve been thinking,” said Kaz, calmly unbuckling Ocelot’s pants.“About what?”He jiggled the belt open, and popped the button, slowly pulling down the zipper. “About the fact that if we continue the way we’ve been going on, one of us is gonna kill the other for real.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDeer/gifts).



> for the prompt "Something sweet and vanilla. The challenge? Make it in character!" I hope I managed! ;)

“About time you showed up,” grunted Ocelot, sitting up on the bed as Kaz stepped through the hatch of his quarters.

“Some of us do something other than strut around the decks to make recruits question their heterosexuality,” sighed Kaz, locking the door behind him.

Ocelot laid down again, stretching languidly like a bored cat. “It’s a hard job, but somebody’s gotta do it, Miller.”

Kaz rolled his eyes, taking off his hat and tossing it on the desk. His aviators followed, folded neatly. He rested the crutch against the wall to shrug his coat off.

The whole time Ocelot watched him from the bed, lazily unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the pale skin of his stomach and the still healing cuts and bruises of their last few “sessions.” Green circles of bites around his nipples, deep purple fingerprints on his hip, a criss-cross of thin pale welts, peppered with small scabbing marks where the buckle of Kaz’s belt caught skin. He was a painted canvas of their frustration, their dysfunctional way of handling it, and the fact that he was almost as insatiable about being given pain as he was about giving it.

Pulling at his tie, Kaz limped towards the bed.

“So what have you got for me today?” purred Ocelot.

“Something special,” he said, climbing on the bed, his hand brushing Ocelot’s knee aside as he shuffled between them. He slid his tie off. “Help me blindfold you.”

“Ohh, kinky,” chuckled Ocelot, tying the red tie around his head, covering his eyes. “Wanna tie me up too?”

“Nah. I don’t need to.”

Ocelot wriggled in anticipation. His breath hitched when Kaz’s bare fingertips brushed his jaw, almost touching but not quite.

“Miller?” he said quietly when the strike he was expecting clearly didn’t arrive.

Kaz did not answer, just dragged his fingers down the tense tendons in his neck, along his sharp collarbone, down the edge of the V of tan on his chest. Ocelot’s stomach tensed as Kaz circled his navel.

“Is...is everything all right?”

“See, I’ve been thinking,” said Kaz, calmly unbuckling Ocelot’s pants.

“About what?”

He jiggled the belt open, and popped the button, slowly pulling down the zipper. “About the fact that if we continue the way we’ve been going on, one of us is gonna kill the other for real.”

Ocelot laughed. “What, are you scared?”

“No,” he muttered, pulling at Ocelot’s pants until he lifted his ass to help him get them off. “You don’t scare me, Ocelot. But there are other ways to get what we need.”

“Oh yeah? And you know all about them, don’t you?”

“More than you do, I imagine.” He ran his hand up Ocelot’s pale thigh, smiling when his hair rose to his touch. “Have you ever been treated gently?”

“What are you insinuating,” grunted Ocelot, though by now the flush on his cheeks was matching the tie over his eyes.

Kaz chuckled, leaning over Ocelot’s slender naked body to whisper in his ear. “We both know _he_ has no bed manners whatsoever.” Ocelot swallowed. Kaz blew a soft breath into his ear. “He’ll fuck you so hard you can’t stand, and it’s good...but has anybody ever made love to you, Ocelot?”

Ocelot tensed, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Miller, this is not what our arrangement is about.”

“Nor I am claiming it to be,” laughed Kaz, lips on Ocelot’s neck. “I can stop anytime you want and go back to punching you in the stomach to get you in the mood.” He kissed the underside of his chin, a little rough with stubble. “But if you let me, I can show you something you won’t get anywhere else.”

Ocelot swallowed, thick against Kaz’s lips. “Fine,” he finally said, relaxing. “Let’s see your special technique. Developed through plenty of _practice_ , I’m sure.”

If that was supposed to be an insult, it fell flat. “You bet. That’s why I’m so good.”

And with that, he kissed him on the lips.

It wasn’t that they never kissed in their, as Ocelot had eloquently put it, _arrangement_. But it was always rough and needy, full of teeth and barbs like everything they ever did.

This was nothing like that. It was soft and slow, lips on lips at first until Ocelot sighed into his mouth, allowing access. Kaz coaxed his mouth open with no hurry, licking and sucking Ocelot’s tongue languidly, putting all the tricks he knew into it.

Nobody could resist being kissed like this. It was true of the many women he’d been with, it was true of _fucking_ Big Boss, and it was not less true of Revolver Ocelot, who melted under him, clung to his jacket, wrapped his bare legs around his waist with a whine.

He was panting when Kaz finally pulled back, leveraging back on his side to hook his fingers in the tie and pull it off Ocelot’s face.

Ocelot blinked at the sudden light, his eyes dark and blown. Good.

“Still with me?”

Ocelot nodded slowly.

“We’re just getting started.”

He pulled his shoulder until he rolled to the side, facing him.

“Sorry. It’s easier for me like this.”

Ocelot nodded again, his hands absently going for the buttons of his jacket. “It’s fine. I understand.”

He kissed him again, slow and sweet like molasses, as Ocelot fumbled with his jacket and shirt. Every hitch of hesitation was a new spike of Kaz’s pride. He still had the _touch_ , even after all these years. It would have been easier with two hands, but he still managed. Ran the blunt of his nails down Ocelot’s spine. Brushed fingers on his bare hip, tracing the sharp jut of bone. He didn’t even have to push his legs apart, they opened for him wantonly, wrapping around his hip. Ocelot was responding to the kiss now, pushing against him, hands buried under his shirt and gripping at his chest and shoulders, his cock hard and leaking and woefully untouched between them. He swallowed thickly when Kaz pulled back to kiss his jaw, mouth the thundering pulse in his neck, lick the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat.

Ocelot made a strangled mewling sound when Kaz ran his fingers up the underside of his cock. Kaz found himself bodily pulled around, on top of him, his pointy face buried in his hair, panting hard.

He slid off with a smile, taking his sweet time kneeling down so his legs wouldn’t bother him, shrugging off his shirt, spread hand dragging on the inside of Ocelot’s thigh as he pushed his legs around his waist, and then set to run a slow, painstaking trail of kisses and little nibbles down Ocelot’s chest, across his flat stomach, around his navel, dipping for the trail of pale hair.

“Please,” whispered Ocelot, fingers tight in his hair as Kaz’s breath washed over his twitching cock.

On any other day Kaz would have denied him release. Maybe bitten him, slapped him around; maybe berated him, perhaps even flipped him over and fucked him without any care for his needs.

But not today. Today was the day Kaz pulled all the stops and showed Ocelot just why he was so infamous back in the days of MSF.

Thankfully, oral sex was a bit like riding a bike - you never quite forgot how to do it; and while Kaz couldn’t ride bikes anymore, he could still very much suck cock like a pro. Mouthed the head, worked the shaft with his tongue, sucked and slurped, sloppy but sweet, held his teeth back, swallowed Ocelot to the root and let him arch into his throat. Before long Ocelot was a twitching, panting mess, and Kaz was drunk with power. Pushed his legs over his shoulders, dipped lower, and stuck his tongue in Ocelot’s ass.

He grinned as best as he could when Ocelot groaned. That was a big mistake people made about him - they thought his prowess with women was some kind of dick related magic, but it was all very simple: Kaz loved eating people out. And as Ocelot was discovering as he went to town on his ass, he was _good_ at it.

However, as good as he knew he was, he still wasn’t expecting it when Ocelot tensed under him, making that strained guttural sound he made when he was close. Even if he’d wanted to pull back there was no way of escaping Ocelot’s grip on his hair, so he kept going, deeper, sloppier, almost drowning into him.

Ocelot arched high, choked yell running through him like an electric current. Kaz could feel his come hitting him in the head, leaking down his temple. He still didn’t slow down, riding Ocelot through the orgasm all the way until he was bodily pushed off.

He would have been smugly proud of his handiwork if he’d had the time to breathe before Ocelot launched himself at him, mouth glued to his, toppling him over, bare thigh shoved between his and pressing to his crotch.

“ _Kaz_ ,” he breathed into his mouth, desperate and flushed, a single syllable burning through more than a decade of empty banter.

He’d been in control, but decided that, just this once, he was allowing himself to let go. He and Ocelot melted together, the last of Kaz’s clothes pushed aside, breathing the same heated air. Time turned into honey after the first orgasm, sweaty bodies sliding together and not quite ready to stop. It was almost dawn when they found themselves tangled in damp sheets on the floor, dozing off between kisses.

“I should go,” mumbled Kaz, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Y’can sleep over,” said Ocelot through a yawn, long lashes fluttering against Kaz’s neck.

“Really?” Kaz never, ever stayed over. Not part of the arrangement, had never been.

“Mm.”

The bed was a mess, and too small, but better than the floor. Kaz would have killed for a glass of water but was so tired, he could not make himself get up.

“Kaz?”

“Yeah?”

But he was already asleep.

Kaz kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome, you asshole.”

He smiled as he let himself fall asleep.

Next time, he was making him say it.


End file.
